Cosas De La Vida
by Ootori Hika-chan
Summary: una tragedia en su familia y ahora Kyouya esta acargo de los mellizos de su hermana. Necesita ayuda urgente y Haruhi se la brindara ¿que pasará? basado en el manga 'love so life'
1. Pedidos de Ayuda

**HOLA! soy yo d nuevo, como siempre vego a molestar con mis fanfics (ok no, este es recien el tercero) pero vengo a molestar con un long fic. Esta basado en el hermoso manga ''love so life'' que me cautivó el corazon por completo awwww... lo amo 3 **

**Como todos, este fic va dedicado a mi imouto, Misaki y a tod s los que me piden una connti para ''De acuerdo al plan'' seré honesta: LA TENIA, PERO SE OMPIO MI mp3, en donde la guardaba y si... PERDI TODO! T_T deseo morir... lo bueno... es que hace dos dias mi mama me compro uno nuevo :D y motivada por eso y porque ese mismo dia un amigo me regalo el tomo 2 de ouran (y con ese ya vamos 6 tomos entre misaki y yo) se m ocurrio esto, sera comedia aunque este cap es re-triste T_T enserio adoro a fuyumi pero no se me ocurrio nada mejorn q le pudiera pasar (...)**

**hacia ell final, perdon si tengo muchos errores pero en esta pc no anda bien el corrector de idioma asi que .-. gomen-**

**DECLAIMER: los personajes y/o historia de ouran high school host club y love so life no me pertenecen, ustdes lo saben, yo lo se, bisco hatori-sensei lo sabe y lo presume etc-etc. este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro pero sus comentarios son un abrazo psicologico para mi osea una paga mas que suficiente! los quiero :3 las uncas que me pertenecen son las gemelas Matsubishi jejejejej son MIAS MIAS WAJAJAJAJAJ okno .-.**

**Ahora si, a leer!**

COSAS DE LA VIDA

CAPITULO 1: PEDIDOS DE AYUDA!

Haruhi se sorprendió cuando recibió aquella llamada por parte de los gemelos con un motivo tan especial, el que se comunicaran no era algo inusual, lo inusual era que tuvieran un motivo, específicamente uno tan desagradable, por así decirlo.-_Haruhi, soy Hikaru. Sabes algo de Kyouya? Ustedes van a la misma universidad, tal vez lo has visto o te has encontrado con él_

-Lo siento pero ahora mismo estoy en Japón por mis vacaciones. La última vez que lo vi fue hace tres semanas y solo fue un cruce. No solemos reunirnos, aunque podría decirse que ahora entiendo cómo manejarlo un poco más- rió ella pero no escucho respuesta de gracia del otro lado.

-_Ya veo… entonces es bueno que estés en Japón_.

-Por qué? Paso algo?

-_Conoces a Fuyumi?, la hermana de Kyouya?-_ le preguntó Hikaru…

Y ahora se encontraba en esta situación.

Camino acomodando su oscuro vestido por el sendero del enorme parque, muy bien cuidado dando muestras así de su elegancia. Pudo divisar a un hombre alto unos metros más allá de su propia posición, vestía un traje negro que le daba un porte de importancia, lo reconoció en el acto como su antiguo sempai de secundaria y se acercó.-Mori-sempai, como has estado?- le pregunto desde atrás, él, tan silencioso como siempre, se volteo para verla.

-Muy bien. Y tú, Haruhi?- le respondió con una media sonrisa, acercándose a ella para acariciar su cabello como antaño, notando así con más detalle que le había crecido bastante, pasando ahora sus hombros.-Ha pasado mucho.- completó

-2 años, si. A pesar de que no esperaba que un evento así fuera el que nos reuniera. Me alegro de verte, también me encuentro perfectamente. Ya llegaron los demás?- preguntó extrañándose de que Honey no estuviera con él.

-Solo Tono, el estuvo aquí desde hace rato, te lo podemos asegurar, hola, acabamos de llegar.-Haruhi se volteo sorprendida para encontrarse con los hermanos Hitachiin que la miraban sonrientes, aunque pronto su expresión recobró la seriedad tan pronto como terminaron la oración.-Sabes? El se llevaba muy bien con Fuyumi-san.

-Lo sé. Alguna vez la mencionó. Fue muy repentino, cierto? Alguno tiene idea de cómo se encuentra Kyouya?, Tamaki me comentó que se era con la única hermana con quien en realidad se llevaba bien- el tono de la chica parecía entre preocupado y algo triste.

-Kyou-chan esta devastado, aunque no lo notarían ni aunque le hicieran una investigación con el FBI. Tanto tiempo Haru-chan- por el camino se aproximaba Honey uniéndose así a la conversación. El loli-shota había crecido unos 10 centímetros y lucia demasiado serio para lo normal. Junto a él se encontraba su esposa, Reiko con una criatura en brazos.- Lo vi ayer, en el hospital, cuando llevamos a Sei-chan al la revisión médica, en verdad estaba muy mal. Lo lamento mucho por la familia Ootori. – explicó el mayor.

-Ya veo…. También lo siento….Por cierto… Sei-chan?- Haruhi miró confundida a Honey siendo imitada por los gemelos.

-Oh! Es verdad! Ustedes no lo conocen. Les presento a Haninozuka Seijii, mi hijo. Me hubiera encantado mostrárselos antes, pero no podíamos ir ni a Francia ni a USA con un bebe recién nacido- Honey recupero su sonrisa común al mostrar al pequeño que Reiko* llevaba en brazos, su cabello, a pesar de ser mas castaño, y su ojos lo hacían ver como una versión miniatura de su padre.

-Es precioso Reiko-san- sonrió Haru mirando a su antigua amiga.

-Muchas gracias- la ex miembro del club de magia negra correspondió con una sonrisa de esas que tardo años en lograr mostrar.

-Supongo que ya estamos todos-comenzó Hikaru

-Sera mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con Tamaki- agregó Kaoru- No hay problema con ello, verdad, Haruhi?-

-No lo hay. Terminamos en común acuerdo, te lo he dicho, si es a eso a lo que te refieres- Asintió la chica host, pues hacia un año y medio ya que había acabado su relación con el fundador del club que los reunió a todos, causada enteramente porque ella no podia concentrarse en sus estudios de abogacía con el rondándole todo el día, y él no podia poner atención a las enseñanzas de su padre en materia de hotelería por estar todo el dia pensando en su querida novia- Pero no estamos todos. Aún falta…

-Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaan- la voz chillona de una chica resonó en el lugar, aunque mucho más baja de lo normal- como está mi querido Kyouya? Se encuentra bien? Lo has visto?- Una muchacha de largo cabello castaño claro abrazo a la ojimarrón.

-Renge-chan, baja la voz, estas en un cementerio!- Regaño a su amiga y correspondió el abrazo, a pesar de que la otaku era molesta, la quería mucho.- No lo hemos visto, ya iremos con él ahora.

-Lo siento. Me preocupe mucho cuando oí sobre el accidente, pensé que podrías haber estado involucrado el también!

-Ya, ya.-Haruhi le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda.- Vayamos a buscarlo- agregó mirando a los demás, quienes asintieron con seriedad.-Donde podrá ser…

-Nosotras los llevaremos a donde se encuentra Kyouya- el grupo se volvió hacia dos chicas que hablaron al mismo tiempo, justo detrás de ellos. Tenían largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes, de hecho, ambas eran exactamente iguales, dando por obvio que eran gemelas. No era demasiado altas**, de hecho eran de menor estatura incluso que Honey y parecían tristes.-

-Katy-chan?- Preguntó Hikaru a una de ellas, muy sorprendido-

-Flor-chan?- Se refirió Kaoru a la otra.

-Que hacen aquí?- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Nosotras, somos primas de los Ootori. Nuestras madres eran hermanas… a pesar de que ambas murieron ya.- Les dijeron ellas con vos algo quebrada.- En verdad queríamos mucho a Fuyumi Onee-chan- La que respondía al nombre de Katherine se abrazó a Hikaru y la otra hizo lo mismo con Kaoru, comenzando a llorar ambas desconsoladamente. Los gemelos correspondieron el abrazo, en un intento por consolarlas.

El resto del grupo los miró sin entender ni lo más mínimo.- Disculpen… están bien?- Pregunto Haruhi entonces. Los gemelos levantaron la vista sonrojados.

-Ammm… Etto… Ellas son Katherine y Florence Mitsubishi, asisten a la universidad de artes en Francia, allí las conocimos. Aunque son un año menores.- Las presentó Hikaru cuando se calmaron un poco.

-Chicas, ellos son el host club, del que hablamos.- Agregó Kaoru.- pero no teníamos ni idea de que estuvieran emparentadas con Kyouya.-

-No lo vemos seguido, a nuestros padres no les agrada encontrarse y hablar sobre sus difuntas esposas. Manteníamos contacto solo con Fuyumi Onee-chan- dijo Florence sonrojada a causa del espectáculo que habían montado.

-Además de que vivíamos en argentina hasta hace poco tiempo…ya lo saben…- continuo su hermana,- Onee-chan, será mejor que los llevemos ya con Kyouya-nii- agregó mirando a su gemela.

Cada una tomo la mano del gemelo que antes habían abrazado y comenzaron a caminar. Ellos correspondieron el gesto y las siguieron, dejando atónito al resto del grupo. Unos pasos más adelante, los Hitachiin se voltearon y dijeron.- Por cierto, les queríamos dar una sorpresa, pero nosotros estamos saliendo.-

Ignorando eso, el grupo las siguieron por el camino. Hasta que vieron un grupo de gente reunida. En silencio. La mayoría ya se estaba retirando o apartando se, hasta que solo quedaron dos jóvenes parados frente al recordatorio de la única hija del clan Ootori, uno de ellos rubio y el otro de oscuros cabellos. Los observaron desde la distancia, hasta que el chico rubio, no otro sino Tamaki, noto su presencia. Se acerco a ellos dejando a Kyouya a solas pòr primera vez en todo el día.

-Hola, chicos. Me alegra que hayan venido- Por primera vez Tamaki pareció hacer un gran esfuerzo por sonreír.- A pasado mucho desde que nos veíamos, Haruhi- como de costumbre, dirigió su atención la chica de grandes ojos.

-Así es. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió. Como estas? Como esta Kyouya?-

-Lo está asumiendo, supongo- Tamaki miró en dirección al chico de lentes.-No es nada fácil para él…

-Lo imagino. Debemos apoyarlo.

-si…- Mori puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio,

-Cuenta con nosotros si necesitas algo, Tono- dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos y Honey.

-Gracias chicos, me alegro de que el host club se reuna tra vez. Honey, Reiko-san felicitaciones, su bebe es muy bonito.

La calma se asento entonces. El grupo de amigos se reunió en la sombra de un árbol quedando Haruhi sola, reuniendo valor, se cercó a Kyouya.

Se paro justo detras de él, y se disponia a hablarle cuando un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años se le adelantó.-No deberias quedarte aquí todo el dia, Kyouya-kun, sabes que a Fuyumi no le hubiera agradado...- la voz del hombre parecia quebrada

-Lo se, Shidou-san***. Pero no tengo algo mejor que hacer- Kyouya respondió con voz fria y luego la miró- Tanto tiempo, Haruhi.

-Hola...- solo logro articular ella, nerviosa-

-Kyouya-kun, siento tener que interrumpirte, pero debo pedirte un favor enorme.

-Que es?

-Necesito que cuides de los gemelos, justo ahora debo encargarme de varios asuntos que giran en torno al fallecimiento de mi mujer, tenme consideración en nombre de tu hermana.- Haruhi abrió los ojos en sorpresa, así que ese hombre era el viudo de Fuyumi...

-Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? Sabes que no se cuidar niños, Shidou-san.

-Fuyumi quería que, de todas las personas tu fueras especialmente allegado a nuestros hijos...

-Lo se...-suspiró- que es lo que realmente necesitas, Shidou-san?

-Solo tres dias, que te encargue de ellos por solo tres dias, esta bien?

-Supongo... pero... no he visto a ni a Akira ni a Aiko en meses...

-Esta bien, esta acostumbrados a los extraños, lamentabemente su niñera esta de vacasiones justo ahora, lo siento- Shidou forzó una especie de sonrisa- ellos estan en casa, podrias ir por ellos?

-Claro... o al menos eso supongo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Kyouya-kun, se que Fuyumi estaría muy agradecida.

Kyouya solo se encogio de hombros. Shidou se fue.-Kyouya...-Haruhi le hablo sin mirarlo.

-mhm?

-Si necesitas alguna ayuda, no dudes en llamarme-lo vio de frente y le dedico una gran sonrisa que reconfortó mucho el corazon de Kyouya, completamente destrozado a causa de la pronta despedida que tuvo de la persona que él mas quería en su vida.

-Esta bien, Haruhi. Aunque... solo son tres días, no creo que sea tan dificil cuidar a dos niños, verdad?

-...-

-...-

-Solo llama si lo necesitas.- Haruhi se fue poco despues. Kyouya, fue por sus sobrinos, de 2 años.

5 DIAS DESPÚES, APARTAMENTO FUJIOKA.

-Mushi, mushi- saludo Haruhi a su telfono

_-Haruhi, te necesito ya mismo en mi casa, esto se esta saliendo de control._

-Kyouya? Eres tu? Que sucede?

_-Mi cuñado ha desaparecido, supongo que ese bastardo huyó luego de dejarme a los niños. Ya no tengo idea de que hacer.-_

Haruhi no podía creerlo, había vivido lo suficiente como para conocer el dia en que Kyouya Ootori había perdido el control! Tomo su bolso, su telefono celular y salió, por primera vez en su vida Kyouya le pedía ayuda y ella se la brindaria. Algo le decia, con una curiosa pero familiar vos en su cabeza que ver esto... podía ser...interesante.

**Y bien? solo si comentan lo seguire TwT**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Si existe: Reiko Kanazuki, aperece en el cap 41 del manga y, en un extra inal, se muestra que se caso con Honey en serio, fueron la primer pareja en casarse. Al bebe lo agrege yo porque amo esa pareja!**

****Es una broma para entendidos: la persona en la que base a las gemelas (especialmente a Katherine mide 1.70 o un poco mas jejejjeejejej) TE QUIERO MISAKI **

*****Shidou es el apellido, no s el nombre del marido de Fuyumi. solo se que se apellida shidou.**


	2. Obligada

**¡Hola! Volví con el segundo capítulo (me parece aburrido) pero me esforzaré más a partir del proximo, cuando empieza la verdadera historia (je je) este fue escrito demasiado velozmente como para corregir los detalles. **

**MIL GRACIAS A TOD S POR SUS REWIS! L S AMO! Este cap va a dedicado a Mayachan (Mil gracias por tus ideas! Me ayudaron muchísimo y las verás plasmadas muy pronto, a Misaki y a mi se nos ocurrio algo genial que nos hizo reir por horas gracias a lo de la escalera, sientete libre de continuar enviando ideas) a Alejandra-Whitlock98 (tu presencia en mis fics me alegra el corazón en serio, GRACIAS! ) y por supuesto a mi querida hermana Ootori Misa-chan FELIZ DÍA POR ADELANTADOOO! Te amo mi hermosa, aca esta, esta dedicatoria es tu primer regalo para mañana, mía ¡**

**Me preguntaron y respondo: Lo normal será que suba los capitulos los dias domingo a alrededor de las 02.00-04.00 a.m puesto que no me permiten escribir sobre anime en mi computadora propia y por eso escribo ese dia en que cuido a mi abuela durante la noche (nótese que obviamente no puedo dormir haciéndolo) por lo tanto conviene revisarlo los domingos en la tarde o lunes –depende de la diferencia horaria con argentina- (el caso de hoy fue especial porque el sabado es el dia del amigo en mi país y existe una gran posibilidad de que no use la pc)**

**Declaimer: ya saben que ouran no me pertenece y love so life tampoco ¬¬**

**Capitulo 2: OBLIGADA**

Haruhi llegó mas rápido de lo usual a la casa de su viejo amigo de secundaria, para su suerte era conocida en el barrio privado y no tuvo los problemas usuales que la gente común suele tener con los controles de seguridad. Camino con paso veloz todo el trayecto hasta la puerta de entrada de la mansión Ootori, preocupada por el estado de las dos criaturas que habían quedado a cargo de Kyouya.

Tocó la puerta sin esperarse lo que ocurrió a continuación. Una mucama en severo estado de nerviosismo puro abrió la puerta exclamando a todo pulmón y abrazándola con fuerza…-¡Fujioka-sama! ¡Fujioka-sama! ¡Al fin ha venido! ¡Ah, qué gran alegría, un poco de ayuda!-

Haruhi se asustó por el recibimiento y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de esa mansión de locos, pero la repentina aparición de Tachibana tras la puerta la detuvo.- Fujioka-sama, lamento que esta mujer haya sido tan desubicada, pero justo ahora todas están desesperadas. Kyouya-sama no ha dormido lo suficiente en estos días y su humor ha logrado espantarlas. De hecho, hemos atendido 3 presentaciones de renuncia o traslado…

-Ya veo… Tachibana-san, ¿los niños están bien? Me sorprendió que Kyouya me llamara.

-Bueno… véalo usted misma, Fujioka-sama.-

-Llámame Haruhi...- Diciendo eso, harta ya de las formalidades, Haruhi se adentro en la gigantesca vivienda, mirando todo con atención. El lugar estaba tan ordenado y limpio que se preguntó cual sería el problema.

-Haruhi-sama- la llamó Tachibana- sígame, por favor.- La chica hizo lo que se le pedía y siguió al guardaespaldas hasta el cuarto piso de la mansión, correspondiente al menor de los Ootori.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Haruhi casi cae de la impresión (o el susto)… El lugar esa un desastre, había ropa y pañales esparcidos por el piso, manchas de algo parecido a comida (¡_por favor que sea comida_!) en las paredes, la enorme cama distendida y un extraño olor…

En el medio de todo ello Kyouya, con una terrorífica aura negra a su alrededor, estaba parado tratando de calamar a uno de los bebes que lloraba desconsoladamente, del otro… ¡ni señales!

-¡Kyaaa!- dio un grito y corrió, el bebe faltante estaba trepando las escaleras que daban a una plataforma anexa, al parecer un estudio, donde Kyouya tenía varias computadoras y demás cosas eléctricas y, sobre todo, peligrosas.-Ven pequeño, ven. No subas ahí.- Dijo tomándolo en sus brazos- OH! Eres el niño… Akira. No debes subir ahí, es peligroso- le dijo con vos suave. Bajo la escalera, Tachibana ya se había retirado. Ai aún lloraba en brazos de su tío.

-¡Kyouya-sempai! ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Nunca cuidaste un bebe?- Le preguntó nerviosa. Kyouya le envío una fría mirada que obviamente significaba ``¡PUES CLARO QUE NO!'' de manera realmente grosera.

Sin intimidarse Haru le arrebato la niña de los brazos entregándole al niño que la miraba con curiosidad, y comenzó a acunarla con suavidad. Mientras lo hacía interrogó al chico:

-¿Revisaste sus pañales?

-Si. Está bien.

-¿Comió?

-Si.

-¿Durmió? Tal vez tiene sueño

-No, no han dormido casi nada desde que llegaron

-¡¿EN LOS ULTIMOS 5 DÍAS?!

-No, durmieron con la niñera hasta hace unos 2 días- para entonces, la pequeña Ai ya se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Haruhi.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Supongo que querían una mujer… -Ella se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué le paso a la niñera? ¿Acaso no estaba de vacaciones?

-Lo estaba. Le dije a Matsunaga-san que era una emergencia y vino, pero se acaba de enterar de que está embarazada y su esposo le pidió que dejara el trabajo, de cualquier modo no lo necesita, siendo la esposa de un famoso presentador de televisión…*

-Ya veo… Mira… Aki-chan se esta quedando dormido en tus brazos.

En efecto, el pequeño niño rubio y de azules ojos estaba acomodándose en el hombro de joven magnate.

-Aki tene sueño- anunció el pequeño frotándose los ojos.- Neva ninera hace domil como ha Ai?- le pregunto a Haruhi, señalándola con su dedito regordete. '' ¡_Que ternura_!'' pensó la ex host.

-Claro que si, Aki-chan- le respondió y lo tomo con la otra mano, no eran pesados. Ambos bebes la abrazaron con fuerza y a los minutos ya dormían tranquilamente. Haruhi los recostó en la cama de Kyouya.

-Bien, ahora debes ordenar este desastre- dijo la chica levantando una sucia remera de los niños- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Bueno…

Flash back

-¡Shiharu-tan, Shiharu-tan!- los gemelos lloraban colgándose de las mangas de la niñera, que acaba de anunciar que ya no trabajaría con ellos- ¡Quehate! ¡Quehate!- decían.

-Ya, ya Akira- Akane, la sobrina de 8 años de Shiharu, tomó al pequeño y lo abrazó.

-Ya, ya Ai- simulataneamente, Aoi, el mellizo de Akane abrazó a la niña. Ambos se miraron y rieron.

-Me recuerdan a ustedes…- susurró Shiharu logrando salir.

Kyouya frunció el seño, como podía esa mujer irse dejándolo solo y con los dos niños llorando a moco tendido. Trató de calmarlos con juegos, pero ellos solo se los tiraron a la cabeza. A la hora de la cena, seguían molestos y por ello se entretuvieron lanzando cucharadas de comida a la pared. A la hora del baño, eso si fue un problema.

-Vamos, Ai, podrías colaborar un poco…- Kyouya hacia lo imposible por desvestir a la ''pequeña cosa'' pero sin duda ella no cooperaría por el momento, puesto que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo bañarse, por otro lado, su hermano moría por entrar al agua y tironeaba de la camisa a su tío.- ¡Espera, Akira! ¿No ves que debo bañara tu hermana también?- Él pequeño, que como buen chico de cuna de oro, no estaba acostumbrado a la espera, decidió que la mejor manera de atraer la atención de su tutor, o al menos la de alguna de las mucamas, quienes aterrorizadas por el aura del bou-chan se negaban a ayudarle, era meterse en el bolso de ropa de su hermana y comenzar a desparramarla por toda la habitación con la lógica de ''No ropa de Ai- Baño pronto''

Cuando Kyouya lo notó… perdió el control por completo.-Bien- se dijo- mañana mismo llamaré a Haruhi.

Fin de Flash Back

-Ya si es como terminé aquí- Haruhi suspiró.

Con el jefe algo más relajado, dos de las sirvientas se animaron a entrar y comenzar con el aseo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a los amitos que dormían profundamente.

-Bien, Kyouya, esta vez eres tú el que me debe un favor…- rió la joven echando una ojeada a las criaturas.

-Ese es un comentario muy interesante… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada por ahora, solo bromeaba. Pero si hay algo que me inquieta…

-¿Y qué es?

-¿Qué harás con los gemelos dentro de dos semanas, cuando tengamos que volver a USA?

-Buena pregunta… supongo que se los dejaré a las mucamas y contrataré una niñera que se haga cargo de ellos… Podrían quedarse con mis hermanos… Incluso podría pedirle a Mitsukuni o Tamaki que se queden con ellos, Reiko-san tendrá hermanos para Seijii o Tamaki podrá cumplir sus sueños de hacerse cargo de unos niños revoltosos.

-Estas delirando, no puedes dejarlos con extraños así como así.- se sobresaltó la menor

-En nuestro mundo, lo normal es crecer con extraños. Mis hermanos y yo, por ejemplo, crecimos bajo la tutela de Tachibana y no morimos por ello, Haruhi. Tal vez no puedas comprenderlo…

-No digas tonterías, Kyouya. Entre en ''su mundo'' a los 15 años, sé como funciona… pero… Tamaki me ha hablado de tu hermana, ella prefería la vida común de la clase media ¿no? ¿Acaso es lo que ella quería… qué sus hijos fueran criados por extraños?  
-...-Kyouya la miró con algo de sorpresa escondida tras el reflejo de sus anteojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada- ¿Sugieres que viaje al extranjero con dos niños? ¿Y ahí quien se harás cargo de ellos? ¿Tu?

-…Bueno… no… pero…podrías…- Haruhi suspiró, era inútil intentar hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero, cuando fijó su vista en el, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo; Kyouya tenía una macabra sonrisa de rey en las sombras dibujada en el rostro, de esas que se formaban cuando tenía una idea que la concernía principalmente a ella.

-Está decidido- dijo simplemente él.

-¿He? ¿De que hablas?- '_'Que no me afecte, que no me afecte''_ rogaba en silencio

-A partir de hoy tú serás la nueva niñera de los mellizos.-

-¡No decidas las cosas por ti mismo!

-Pero, tú necesitas dinero para los libros y exámenes de este, tu último año ¿no es verdad?

-¡¿Como lo sabes?! ¡¿Aun hablas con mi padre en secreto?!

-Ranka-san me llamó preocupado por el estado de su hija, y por su desesperación por encontrar un empleo…-Kyouya hablaba con la inocencia de quien no rompió un plato en toda su vida.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!

-Haruhi, despertarás a los niños.- Kyouya tomó un sorbo del te que le acaban de traer, sentándose tranquilamente en un mullido sillón. A Haruhi le saltó una vena en la sien.

-Pues los haré dormir de nuevo- casi gruñó

-Muy bien, me alegra que quiera iniciar tan pronto tu trabajo.

-¡¿Quién trabajará?!-

-¿No lo harás?- La tranquilidad de él, comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas- ¿Y como pagarás los libros? ¿Quieres que te los regalemos? No hay problema…

-¡No! Pero… se supone que estudie… ¿como quieres que estudie si seré niñera?

-Tachibana te ayudará, y, por supuesto, también yo.

-¿Tu?

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de cuidar unos niños si me esfuerzo?

-Lo dudo mucho- como siempre, Haruhi fue muy directa

-Gracias. Pero te probaré entonces que bien lo puedo hacer- ahora Kyouya veía la situación como un desafío.

-Kyouya… ¿Qué ganas de todo esto?-

El aludido la miró algo confundido, había olvidado los meritos…-Quién sabe…- dijo sonriéndole con cierta superioridad- Pronto lo descubriremos…

Haruhi prefirió callarse, ese chico le daba miedo cuando tenía un plan, y algo le decía que no debía intentar detenerlo… suspiró sonoramente… ese seria un año largo y tedioso. –Un segundo… - comenzó luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-Tus honorarios los discutiremos sobre la marcha…-

-¿Y…?

-Viviremos en el mismo departamento de manera que ellos dormirán contigo

-(¡!) ¿Y tú que harás?

-Yo… los mantendré financieramente.- Kyouya la vio divertido- ¿O creías que seguiría siendo la madre toda la vida?  
-…-

Y con un nuevo silencio Haruhi comprendió que ya no tenía libertad de expresión frente a su ex sempai.

***Si, la ex niñera de los gemelos era la mismísima protagonista de ''Love so life'' pero 6 años despúes, ya casada con Matsunaga-san ( *¬* ) –no esta completo el manga asi que no es spoiler- y tambien era ayudada por Akane y Aoi ( )**

**Bueno, nos leemos en una semana o en dos días (depende todo de Misa-chan (mi editora jejejeje) 0¬¬ si, dependo de una niña2 años menor que yo)**

**Espero que les guste! Besitos :D**


	3. De baños y Paseos

**HOLAAAAA! VINE A ACTUALIZAR :D Llegue con el cap 3 al fin-**

**Saben? Me puse a leer lo escrito hasta ahora y noté (o en realidad Misaki, mi editora, me hizo notar) ciertos errores que podrían afectar sobremanera la historia XDD para empezar en el cap 1 puse que Hikaru estaba con Katerine y Kaoru con Florence, era al revés KaoXKat y HikaXFlor Etto… a bueno eso jajaj y si, este capítulo fue escrito con ayuda de mi editora e imouto del alma. Jejeje la mejor escena fue escrita (casi) por ella y la amo por eso**** 3 **

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten, espero sus reviws, gracias por los que recibí y si alguien lee y no comenta gracias igual, me hacen realmente feliz**

**Este… no, ouran no me pertenece por más que quiera (prender fuego la casa de Hatori-sensei y que solo los derechos de propiedad de OHSHC queden salvos) así que me resigno a escribir sin fines de lucro.**

**En lo personal este cap es el más gracioso por ahora Jejeje. Que lo disfruten-**

**A me olvidaba, por cuestiones de vocabulario ahora el fic es rated T **

…**..**

**Capitulo 3: De baños y paseos **

Haruhi llegó a esa enorme casa temprano en la mañana, como lo había hecho los últimos días pasados. ''Cuando dije que quería un empleo, no me refería en nada a esto… debo cuidarme de mis deseos'' suspiró resignándose a que ahora trabajaba como niñera de los sobrinos de Kyouya Ootori, su antiguo compañero de club. ''Al menos esos pequeños son agradables. ''Sonrió.

-Fujioka-sama, bienvenida- La recibió una de las empleadas. Haruhi pasó al living.

En aquella sala se encontró con un jefe con el ceño fruncido de la molestia y un pie vendado. Rió.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Haruhi?- le pregunto con molestia el chico.

-N…mhm…nada- contenía la risa recordando con un leve sonrojo cómo fue que el chico llegó a lastimarse así…

…..FLASH BACK….

La noche anterior:

La problemática hora del baño, por común acurdo, era trabajo de Kyouya y luego, Haru se encargaba de enviar los niños a la camas antes de retirarse a su hogar.

-Vamos Ai, entra al agua.- Le dijo Kyouya a su sobrina tomándola en brazos, sin embargo, esa noche la niña estaba especialmente recia a darse un baño y hacia lo imposible por alejarse de la bañera pateando y pellizcando a si tío en el proceso, a la vez que salpicaba agua por todos lados - ¡Ai! ¡No puedo dejar a tu hermano solo en el agua!-levantó la voz él.

-¡No! ¡No!¡No!-Gritaba la niña sin dejar de moverse.- Ai-tan no quele baniase ¡No!- Estaba a punto de echar a llorar por lo que Kyouya no se percató de que el pequeño Akira se salía de la bañera para acercarse a su hermanita que ya había vuelto a huir.

-Ai-tan, Ai-tan- la llamó con voz dulce- Ven. Aki te ayudada.- la tomó de la mano.

-Ah, bien Akira. Ayuda a tu hermana a bañar…- Kyouya no logro sonreír satisfecho cuando vio como los gemelos salían corriendo en dirección desconocida. Comenzó a correr tras ellos tratando de evitar los charcos de agua que dejaban esparcidos en el piso, eso sin contar la poca visibilidad que tenía sin sus anteojos- ¡Hey! ¡Se caerán! ¡Cuidado! ¡Maldición niños de…!- Gritaba el hombre que, para colmo de males, solo tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura cubriéndolo.- ¡Pareeeeeen!- Los gemelos se detuvieron justo antes de llegar a las escaleras pero eso no evitó que Kyouya sigiera de largo, resbalando por el piso húmedo y cayendo por ellas sin remedio.- ¡Waaaaaaaaaa!

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-Exclamó Haruhi asustada por el griterío y corriendo hasta donde estaban los niños sin nada puesto.

-¡Kyou-tan hizó pum!- Explicaron los gemelos señalando los escalones. La chica dio un salto.

-¡Kyouya!- Bajo rápidamente las escaleras preocupada por el estado de su amigo quien no se movía en lo absoluto.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó acercándose lentamente a él. No puedo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que la toalla se había soltado durante la caída y apenas le estaba cubriendo la entrepierna.

-¡AGH!- Se quejó el joven intentando levantarse y sobando su cabeza.

-No te muevas, podrías estar herido.

-No. Estoy bien.-Kyouya se incorporó lentamente logrando pararse, no sin mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de la chica. Pero, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar que la única prenda que lo cubría se deslizara por sus piernas dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a su amiga.

-Kyou-tan etá denudo.- Lo señaló Ai.

-Mida…se padece a mí.- Agregó Aki.

Kyouya abrió enormemente los ojos por la sorpresa, bueno, no tanto como Haruhi que intentaba desesperadamente no mirarlo y volverse más roja de lo que ya estaba. '' ¿Por qué la primera vez que veo un hombre desnudo tiene que ser a Kyouya?'' se quejó internamente.

Por su parte el muchacho se lanzó sobre la toalla para enrollarla nuevamente a su cintura. Haru casi pudo jurar que, por una milésima de segundo, Kyouya se había sonrojado.- ¡Agh!- Lo escuchó quejarse al intentar dar un paso- Al parecer me doble el tobillo- Suspiró.

-Ya… vístete así alguien te cura- le dijo Haruhi comenzado a subir las escaleras para huir de la tensión que se había generado- Me voy a acostar a los niños. No los dejes salir del baño si no los vestiste la próxima vez- fue lo último que le dijo, un poco molesta.

….FIN DEL FLASH BACK…..

-Esa será una buena anécdota en el futuro- Se le burló.

-¿A si? ¿Le dirás a todos que me viste desnudo?- Haruhi se molestó ante aquella pregunta hecha con un tono de malicia.

-No. Les diré que no eres capaz de bañar un par de bebes sin salir herido en el proceso. Además, que tu cuerpo no vale nada*- Contestó tajante.

Kyouya gruñó por lo bajo lanzándole una mirada rencorosa.-Vete ya con los niños ¿No iban a salir hoy?-

-Sí. Ya que… ¿Los vestiste o te torcieron una muñeca al intentarlo?-

-…- Kyouya no se molestó en responderle. Hizo una seña a una mucama para que trajera a los niños pero la chica prefirió buscarlos por sí misma.

-Kyouya-sama…- Lo llamó otra sirvienta nerviosa- Tiene visitas.

-No quiero ver a nadie-

-Pero…esto… dicen que si no entrarán a la fuerza.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Tamaki-sama, Hikaru-sama y Kao…

-Okaaaaaa-saaaaaaannn- el torbellino rubio conocido como Tamaki Suoh entró dando gritos a la sala y empujando a la pobre trabajadora al hacerlo. Lo seguían de cerca el tsunami y el terremoto gemelos, listos los tres para arrasar con Japón.

-¿Es verdad?- Preguntó en un teatrical tono de desesperación el ex rey del host club tironeando el cuello de la camisa del moreno.

-¿Qué cosa?- Kyouya hablaba con un tono indiferente intentando no perder la paciencia.

-Qué estas explotando a nuestro juguete- Respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

-No. Le pago como a cualquiera de mis empleados aquí.

-¿Y por qué haces algo así?- Saltó Tamaki

-Porque ella necesitaba dinero y yo una niñera-

-Pues… ¡Busca otra!- Ahora los tres lo miraban con enojo.

-¿Para qué? Akira y Ai ya se acostumbraron a ella.

-Pero…

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres acá?- Haru bajaba las escaleras con un niño de cada mano y estaba visiblemente a punto de estallar de enojo.

-Venimos a asegurarnos de que Kyouya este tratándote bien y a ver si es verdad que estabas trabajando para el…- Comenzó Tamaki acercándose peligrosamente- ¡No lo hagas más! ¡Si necesitas dinero yo te lo daré!- Agregó abrazándola como si quisiera asfixiarla.

-No necesito tu caridad, gracias- Respondió Haruhi quitándoselo de encima.- Además… ¿Cómo saben ustedes que yo trabajo acá?

-Porque…- Los Hitachiin estaban a punto de explicarse pero Kyouya los interrumpió.

-Florence, Katerine, ¿Para qué se ocultan?- dijo mirando hacia la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

-Etto… hola…-Susurraron adentrándose

-Es verdad que nosotros les dijimos, pero no por mala intención- Se excusó Flor reverenciándose delante de nuestra protagonista- Lamento nuestra indiscreción Fujioka-san-

-si... nee-chan tiene razón, no queríamos ofenderla- Agregó Katy imitando a su gemela

-Kyou-nii ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntaron ambas a la vez luego de acercarse al grupo y ver el pie vendado del joven- No. Espera. No nos digas….- Lo interrumpieron cuando iba a hablar -Intentaste bañar a los niños ¿Verdad?- Kyouya las miro de manera que parecía estar insultándolas mentalmente.

-Así fue…- Asintieron los demás

-¡Kyou-tan hizo pum!- Explicaron los gemelos con inocencia señalando la escalera que acaban de bajar.

-¡Callen!- Gritó por fin el rey de las sombras- Haruhi llévatelos, por favor- Agregó sobándose las sienes.

-¡No los trate mal solo porque no pudiste ver el escalón!- Replicó la chica poniendo un abrigo a los niños. Como ya se hacía costumbre, Kyouya no respondió.

-¿Podemos ir, Haruhi?- Preguntaron los gemelos. Haru los miró con duda.

-Por favor, déjanos pasar un tiempo con Akira y Aiko- Rogaron las gemelas. Ahora la niñera no pudo evitar soltar el suspiro de cansancio que tenía guardado desde que entro a su trabajo.

-Bien. Que mas da… vamos.

-¡SI!- Gritó Tamaki

-¡¿Y A TI QUIEN TE INVITO?!- Le replicaron todos ocasionando que el rubio acabara plantando hongos en un rincón de la sala hasta que la mirada asesina de Kyouya lo obligó a huir tras los demás.

….

-Al final acabamos por venir todos- Comentó Hikaru a su hermano sentándose en una banca desde donde miraban a las tres chicas jugar con los bebes en el tobogán y claro Tamaki entre ellas.

-Haru, hija, ¡compremos helaaaadoooo!- decía como niño pequeño el medio francés

-No.-

- Flooooor-chan, compra helado- cambio de objetivo.

-No Suoh-san- Respondió ella alejándose para sentarse junto a Hikaru. Tamaki miró entonces a Katy que solo se movió para llevar a Aiko a los columpios. Haruhi la siguió y tras de ellas fue el rubio.

-¡Pero es helado de plebeyos!- Insistió

-Es molesto ¿No creen?- Le pregunto desde la distancia Florence a sus novio y cuñado con voz de quien está por golpear a alguien.

-Lo es, y mucho.-Asintieron ambos

-¡LOS OÍ, GEMELOS DEL DEMONIO!

-¡TAMAKI! ¡NO HABLES ASÍ EN UN LUGAR PARA NIÑOS!

-Gomen, Haruhi pero esos dos son tan….- Agitó un puño en dirección al grupo que se reía de el por lo bajo

-¡CALLATE, NO SEAS INFANTIL, CIELOS!

-Agh…

-Hadu-tan Hadu-tan- Akira le tironeo de la remera a su niñera- Ai y Aki quieden helado- pidió con una voz que no permitia réplica. Las tres mujeres no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y pensar un '' ¡QUE TERNURA!''

-¡KYA! Kaoru, ¡tenemos que tener hijos pronto!- Grito emocionada Katerine abrazando a su novio quien le dirigió una mirada entre confundida y asustada.

-¿Ah? ¡Hikaru, nosotros también!- Florence le siguió la corriente a su hermanita logrando que los Hitachiin se sonrojaran.

Por su parte Haruhi llevo a los gemelos a comprar un par de helados debiendo comprarle uno a Tamaki también para lograr cerrarle la boca un rato.

El resto de la tarde fue relativamente normal, cuidaron bien de los tres niños que tenían. Si. Tres. Pues Tamaki actuaba como un niño más y el día acabó más rápido de lo que el grupo (excepto Haruhi) hubiera deseado.

….

-Y bien ¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Kyouya esa noche luego de que Aki y Ai quedaran profundamente dormidos en el regazo de Haruhi, cansados de tanto dar vueltas.

-Bien, supongo. Las gemelas son muy entretenidas y los niños se divirtieron mucho. Creo que deberías haber ido Kyouya- Haru le sonrió haciendo que se descolocara un poco pero sin darlo a notar.

-Tal vez la próxima vez, tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado- Kyouya sonó indiferente lo que causo una conmoción interna en la pobre niñera.

-¿Sabes? No deberías aceptar cuidarlos si no te interesa realmente…- Le recrimino

-No mal entiendas.-

-No lo hago. ¿Cómo harás cuando ya no tengas cientos de sirvientas dando vuelta por ahí para ayudarte allá en USA?-

-Estarás tu-

-No te creas tanto-

-Lo harás-

-No siempre…-

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, aún faltan algunos días para el viaje.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven magnate.

-Si…-

…

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿He? Me rio de solo releerlo jejejejej la escena del baño fue escrita por Misaki y creo que alguien más nos inspiro con eso, pero no logramos recordar quién. Aceptamos sugerencias para el próximo cap que, se llamara, así se les ilumina la mente: ''VIAJE EN AVIÓN'' o algo así jajajaj. Pueden imaginar de que tratara. Recibimos sus ideas y haremos lo posible por adaptarlas a la historia. Gracias y besos los quiero! **

**Lo de Kyou-tan hizo pum me parece súper tierno y a Misa-chan también XD alguien piensa igual? : 3 **

**Ah AmaMitha, onee-chan querida Lola saldrá pronto para darle celos a Katy jaja así que requeriré tu ayuda **

***Lo que Haru piensa es pura ficción Kyouya tiene un cuerpo que hace sangran narices y causa orgasmos solo con mirarlo XDDD**


	4. El Aeropuerto Perdido

**WAAAAA AMO ESTE CAP ****3 Bueno… no es el mejor ni tiene gran comedia, pero me gusta, es mas familiar y romantico. Tuve que ponerle relleno para que no quedara tan corto ¬¬ ufff…. Buee no lo reviso Misaki, así que si tiene errores esta vez es mi culpa TwT. Ya se que pasará de aquí al cap 8 (escribo los puntos importantes y luego los uno en el Word) así que ya saben….este fic va para largo. En la semana adelantaré otro nuevo cap. Porque muero por llegar al próximo; será super tierno y gracioso XD mañana mismo lo escribo. Admito que estoy medio decepcionada con la cantidad de reviws pero me gusta atribuirlo a q la pareja protagonista no es muy shipeada… buee—**

**Ouran no me pertenecen, lo saben ¬¬ Love so life tampoco (waaa los últimos caps son muy trstes T_T )**

**Bueno… a leer: **

Capitulo 4: El Aeropuerto perdido

-¿Podrías intentar apresurarte un poco, Haruhi?- Kyouya se asomó con molestia a la habitación donde la chica doblaba la ropa de los gemelos, para guardarla luego en una maleta de considerable tamaño.

-Solo intento no olvidarme de nada importante y dejarte lo más necesario a mano de modo que no tengas problemas en el avión. Pero, si en realidad estás tan apresurado, dejaré todo como está y si te vomitan el jet privado o lo que sea, ni modo, no será mi problema.- Haruhi le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Sigues con la idea de irte en clase turista ¿He?- El rey de las sombras enmarcó una ceja.

-Por supuesto. Sabes que no me gustan esos lujos.

-No veo cual es el problema, después de todo es tu trabajo.

-Cuando acordamos esto dijiste que ayudarías pero desde que estoy aquí no has pasado más tiempo con ellos, ya ni siquiera quieres bañarlos. ¡Dame el derecho de trasladarme como yo quiera!

-Te pago por esto, ¿Sabes?-

La muchacha frunció el ceño- Pues yo hago esto porque somos amigos, ¡siempre haces lo mismo Kyouya!Tranquilamente puedo renunciar y entonces…

-Entonces alguien más te remplazará.-

-Entonces….-

-¿Renuncias?-

-Pues…-

-Pues… vete-

-Pues… ¡Bien, me voy!

-Vete.

-¿Hadu-tan se va?- Las pequeñas cabecitas castañasque hasta entonces habían permanecido distraídas en sus juegos de niños voltearon a ellos con infantil preocupación dibujada en sus rostros- ¿Hadu-tan tamben nos dejada como Shihadu-tan?- Completó solo Akira, pues su hermanita ya había comenzado a sollozar.

Haruhi sintió su corazón oprimirse bajo la mirada de los gemelos. Por muy insoportable que Kyouya pudiera ser como jefe (a pesar de estar levente acostumbrada tras sus años juntos en el club) no podía negar que esos pequeños se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón, y el simple llanto que se originaba en ellos logró que el instinto maternal que el sexo femenino guarda en su interior floreciera en ella a sus prontos 22 años.

-Bueno… no, no me iré, no me iré, no lloren. Ya. Ya.- Corrió entonces y tomando a un bebe en cada brazo se encargó de consolarlos. Kyouya entornó los ojos y salió de la habitación.

-Entonces, si no renunciarás, apúrate.-

-¿Por qué? El avión sale hasta dentro de cuatro horas. Además, tu jet puede retrasarse un poco

-Pero tú tienes que comprar tu boleto de clase turista, a menos que ya te hayas decidido a viajar con nosotros.

-Ya… en seguida estoy…

-COSAS DE LA VIDA-

12.30 P.M. Aeropuerto de Tokio. (2 horas restantes para la salida del vuelo de Haruhi)

-No puedo creer que hallamos estado una hora entera en el tráfico- comentó Haruhi nerviosa pues temía no conseguir pasaje, lo último que quería ahora era viajar con Kyouya; conociéndolo se dormiría, Akira lo despertaría y ella sufriría su humor de mil demonios.

-WOWWWWWWW- Los ojos de los gemelos destellaban, era la primera vez que estaban en un aeropuerto y sin duda les parecía la mejor de las experiencias. Gente a su alrededor hablando distintos idiomas, aviones despegando y aterrizando, mucho ruido que curiosamente no les molestaba y demás cosas que jamás habían visto se alzaban ahora frente a ellos.

Akira se revolvía en los brazos de Kyouya luchando por bajarse y poder seguir a las mujeres que se dirigían a comprar el boleto de la niñera.

-Quédate quieto, Akira.-

-¡No! Aki quede pasead por apueto.

-Aeropuerto- corrigió al pequeño, como si a sus dos años fuera capaz de pronunciar palabras tan largas al primer intento.- Y no puedes ir con ellas.

-Pol favol Kyou-tan, mamos con Hadu-tan y Ai-tan. Quedo ved apueto- su dedito regordete señalo la dirección hacia donde habían ido las chicas.

-Está bíen, está bien. Ya cállate.- Bufó y comenzó a caminar tras Haruhi.

-Gacias, Kyou-tan.- Akira le dio un beso en la mejilla que tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro.-Edes meno.

-Si… tú también deberías ser bueno-

-Lo adé.-

Alcanzaron pronto a las chicas en la larga fila que requería la compra. Kyouya y Haruhi bajaron a los niños tomándolos fuertemente de las manos para evitar que se soltaran con los tirones que ejercían para liberarse.

-Bien, mi vuelo sale en 45 minutos- Un rato después Haruhi sostenía orgullosa la reserva del único asiento libre del avión y el 30 por cierto de sus ahorros también.

-Sigo sin entender por qué prefieres eso a los lujos que te estoy ofreciendo.

-Porque no tengo por que aprovecharme de ti.- No, esa no era la razón. ''Pero el orgulloso plebeyo'' de Haruhi no le permitía dejar que Kyouya le pagara el avión.

La discusión momentánea de la mañana regresó. Y los pequeños Shidou aprovecharon aquella milésima de segundo donde los mayores se distrajeron para soltarse de sus manos y salir juntos a recorrer el lugar. La discusión continuaba…

-¡Además debería pasar más tiempo con tus sobrinos!-

-He estado con ellos toda la mañana, sin perderlos de vista ni un segundo.- La voz tranquila de Kyouya resonó para ellos como un eco. Ambos compañeros se miraron, miraron sus manos vacias, se miraron de nuevo, miraron al extenso pasillo por donde la gente pasaba ignorante de todo y luego… se miraron de nuevo…

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN LOS NIÑOS?! – El gritó de ambos alertó incluso a Tachibana, que siempre seguía a su joven señor.

Los tres salieron corriendo tras de los pequeños que ya se habían alejado bastante a pesar de que aún podían verlos. Ya no. Se habían ido por completo de su rango de visión.

-Iré por aquel pasillo, Kyouya-sama- Tachibana salió corriendo por el lugar donde los habían visto desaparecer-

-Kyouya, ¿Qué hicimos?-

-Distraernos. Dejemos de hacerlo. Hay que encontrarlos-

Haruhi se sorprendió. A pesar de que en apariencia estaba increíblemente tranquilo, Haru podía jurar que había un aura de puro nerviosismo alrededor de Kyouya mientras recorría el lugar buscando en todos los rincones a Aiko y Akira. Subieron al segundo piso, salieron afuera, preguntaban a las personas, corrían y corrían alrededor del lugar. De vez en cuando Tachibana les llamaba para pedir noticias. Paso una hora completa, incluso la policía del aeropuerto estaba enterado de la desaparición de las criaturas.

El chico Ootori intentaba mantener la calma, que muy a su pesar se le estaba acabando; tenía más de una razón como para ponerse paranoico, no sería raro que alguien intentara secuestrarlos para pedir rescate por ellos, eran ricos después de todo.

-¡AAAAAIIIIIII!- Gritó Kyouya en un momento, parándose de repente.- ¡AKIIII! ¡NIÑOS VENGAN DE UNA VEZ!

-Kyouya, no grites. L a gente nos esta viendo.

-¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LES PASE A ALGO A LOS NIÑOS DE FUYUMI, HARUHI!- Al Kyouya se le acabó el autocontrol.

Haruhi quedo boquiabierta. Podía notar la clara angustia tras las palabras de su amigo. No pudo evitar que se le empañaran los ojos cuando…

-Haduuu-taaaaaan, Kyou-taaaannnn ¿nonde etaaaaan?- Los gemelos venían a toda velocidad hacia ellos, tenían el rostro rojo indicando que habían estado llorando mucho.

Su tío corrió hacia ellos, su niñera cerró los ojos imaginándose el regaño que vendría ahora, un regaño que jamás llegó. Entreabrió sus ojos para ver si el rey demonio de sangre fría ya los había asesinado pero el panorama que encontró fue completamente diferente.

Los mellizos estaban en los brazos del joven que los abrazaba protectoramente, un acto que la chica no había considerado ni en sus sueños, el pensamiento de que Kyouya no era para nada como se lo pintaban la asaltó de repente. En un impulso que no logró controlar, se unió a ellos en un abrazó apretado. –Nunca nos vuelvan a asustar así- sollozó tomando a Ai en sus propios brazos y apretujándola contra su pecho. –Kyouya y yo estábamos muy preocupados, Ai-chan, Aki-chan-

-Omen, Omen.- Se disculparon los chiquitos correspondiendo a las caricias con dulzura.

-Está bien.- Habló por fin el mayor- Ya es hora de que subamos al avión- Agregó dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

Tachibana apareció tras ellos con un cochecito doble. –Kyouya-sama, será mejor que usemos esto en adelante.- El joven asintió, una cosa era Japón, pero Boston era un país en el otro lado del mundo en el cual no podía permitirse que esto sucediera otra vez.

Montaron allí a los chicos (a quienes por cierto, les encantó) y comenzaron a caminar hasta que Haruhi paró en seco.

-¿Qué sucede, Haruhi-sama?- Interrogo el guardaespaldas

-Mi….mi…a….mi….avión ¡MI AVIÓN! ¡PARTIÓ HACE 20 MINUTOS! -

-Pues tendrás que venir con nosotros- Sonrió burlón el de ojos negros.-

-Kyouya…tu…-

-No estarás `por sugerir que arreglé todo esto ¿no?-

-…-

-Eres mala con un amigo Haruhi, acusarme así luego de haberme abrazado tan cariñosamente hace rato….-

-¡YO NO TE ABRAZÉ! Abrasé a los niños.-

-Ah… de cualquier forma, ya gastaste dinero en el pasaje, viaja con nosotros y dale alguna utilidad.

-Pero…-

-Hadu-tan, Hadu-tan, ¡mamos juntos!- Aiko la llamó desde su asiento en el coche.

Haruhi suspiró- '_'Y me atreví a pensar que Kyouya había cambiado, pasar tanto tiempo con estos ricos bastardos me esta volviendo idiota'_'-pensó para sí.

En el camino a la plataforma de arribo oyó un comentario que la dejo semi helada

-Hey, Riit-chan… ¿esa es la pareja que buscaba los bebes?

-Así parece. Se ven muy bien juntos, me alegro que los hayan encontrado.

-¡AH! Son tan jóvenes… que dulce.

Tras recuperarse de la impresión que le causo la conversación siguió a Kyouya al avión, donde puso relajarse gracias a que la aventura del día había dejado a los dos pequeños completamente exhaustos, mirándolos dormir recordó con una sonrisa los hechos del día y luego se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, rogando porque cuando Kyouya despertara, no despertara con él el rey demonio.

**Y ESO ES TODO POR HOY AMIGOS!**

**Moría por poner la escena de ''que linda pareja hacen'' :3 **

**BESOOOOOSSSS LOS QUIERO. DEJENME REVIW PORFAAAAA **

**¡!**


	5. Guardería Japonesa

**BIEN! Que conste que me levanté a las 6.58 de la mañana para escribir esto. Lo iba a hacer anoche, cuando lo empecé pero mi querida prima política me robó la notebook y mientras esperaba que me la devolviera escuchando cd dramas de sekaiichi hatsukoi (*-*) me quedé dormida T_T perdí una noche de anime fuck! MI-CHAN TE CULPO A TI POR NO ESTAR ANOCHE! Porque eres tú la que siempre me mantiene despierta XD! **

**Bueno, acá este cap que me parece medio aburrido no se, me quede sin ideas. El proximo será mejor, lo prometo. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS! ME HACEN FELICES *-* **

**Onee-chan: No te burles de mi poca cantidad T_T es solo que no podes comparar un TamakixHaru con una Oc media loca con un Kyouya cuidando bebes :P **

**Bueno como sea, les recomiendo el fic de mi Onee-chan querida''El deseo de lola''. Dicen que reír alarga la vida, bueno pues viviré 1000 años si lo releo dos o tres veces XD es lo mejor en comedia ajajajajajjajajajaja **

**No se que mas decir. Disfruten por favor.**

**Guardería Japonesa:**

Ya era tarde cuando llegaron al nuevo departamento que Kyouya había comprado como nueva casa en Boston. Haruhi palideció solo con poner un pie dentro. Ya había estado sopesando posibilidades desde el momento en que entraban al ascensor pero esto era el colmo. ¿Cómo esperaba Kyouya que ella se acostumbrara a vivir en un penhause de dos pisos con quien sabe cuántas habitaciones, un recibidor enorme, un comedor de tamaño exagerado considerando que ellos eran solo 5 contándolo a Tachibana y una increíble coci…?- Es la cocina más bella que he visto en mi vida-susurro y sus ojos brillaron al notarla, estaba completamente equipada y sin duda el refrigerador estaría lleno.

-Me sorprende que de todo el edificio solo comentes la cocina, pensé que tu debilidad por la comida había desaparecido ya- el pelinegro suspiro resignado pensando que después de todo solo era una plebeya. Se acercó a su compañera cargando a los niños que miraban todo embalsamados. La chica ignoró su comentario.

-Hadu-tan, Hadu-tan ¿Ahoda mivimos aquí? – Preguntó con voz dulce Aiko recorriendo todo con sus grandes ojos azul profundo.

-Sí, Ai-chan. ''Para mi desgracia, si'' Ahora vivimos aquí…- exhalo sonoramente el aire contenido en sus pulmones dando a entender que no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

-Bien, Haruhi, será mejor que desempaques y te vayas a dormir. Mañana tienes mucho que hacer- Su jefe la miró fijamente. La pobre muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la vista de Kyouya, con los niños en brazos y junto a la puerta de su nueva casa le recordó el comentario que había oído en el aeropuerto.

-Y…Yo… sí, claro. Mucho que hacer… hacer…hacer….-su seño se frunció- ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?-

-Pues inscribir a los mellizos en una guardería, obviamente. ¿No esperarás que Tachibana se encargue de ellos todo el día?-

-No, claramente no.-

-Kyouya-sama…- Y como quien acude al llamado mental, el guardaespaldas hizo acto de presencia en la escena.-Ya me encargue de inscribir al señorito Kyouya y a la señorita en sus clases, tal como me pidió.-

-Muy bien…-

-Pero…-

-¿Pero?

-Lamentablemente, los contratiempos que han surgido en cuanto a lo referente a Shidou-sama no me han permitido hacerlo con el plan adecuado y por lo tanto…-

-Se claro, no es tu costumbre dar tantas vueltas- Kyouya comenzaba a impacientarse, bajo a los gemelos dejándolos recorrer el lugar y se cruzó de brazos mirando a su servidor-

-Los horarios de la señorita y el amo son los mismos, no han quedado turnos rotativos.-

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- Haruhi miro confundido

-Que te encargarás de ellos en cada momento libre.- Fue la rápida respuesta del de lentes que sonreía malicioso.

-¿¡He!?-

-La idea era que tomáramos cursos rotativos de manera que nuestros horarios se dividieran en el cuidado de los gemelos pero ahora nuestros horarios van a coincidir.

-Los señoritos tienen clases hasta las 3 y desde las 7.-Precisó con claridad Tachibana mirando a Haruhi-

-Pero… ¡Kyouya! ¿Acaso lo arreglaste para que solo yo cuide de tus responsabilidades?- Se quejó fulminándolo con la mirada

-¿Acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo así?-

-¡MUY CAPAZ!-

-Cálmese, por favor, Haruhi-sama- Intervino el guardaespaldas- yo la ayudaré y de seguro el amo Kyouya también lo hará-

La chica bufó.- Gracias, Tachibana-san. Pero le aseguro que Kyouya hará de todo; menos ayudarme- Y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se encerró con los niños en la habitación que estaba designada a ella.

Era espaciosa, con una enorme cama de dos plazas y media, un ropero que ocupaba media pared, una biblioteca repleta de libros nuevos y actualizados de abogacía y espacio para más, un tocador con espejo y un baño privado que contaba con ducha y bañera. Una puerta en ella daba al cuarto de los gemelos donde había una enorme cuna-cama (a los bebes les disgustaba sobremanera dormir separados), un cambiador lleno de artículos nuevos de bebe, juguetes varios y una cajonera repleta de ropa nueva. Todo esto daba a pensar que se habían esforzado en armarla pero la molestia de Haruhi no le permitió quejarse ni siquiera de que toda su alcoba ocupara casi lo que su casa completa allá en Japón. O percatarse de que había una puerta más que daba al cuarto de Aiko y Akira.

La niñera no tardo en bañarse junto con los hermanitos, darles el biberón y lanzarse a dormir tras acomodarlos en su cunita, dejando la puerta abierta en caso de que despertarán. Durmió como los dioses, ese colchón era a lo único que se veía capaz de acostumbrarse pronto ''Es como dormir en una nube'' pensaba constantemente.

Se despertó muy temprano, y miró las criaturitas que durante en la madrugada le había pedido dormir con ella, con cuidado las paso de nuevo a la cuna momento en el cual notó que tenían algo de temperatura y salió hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno, en el camino se topó con Tachibana.

-Buenos días, Haruhi-sama.-

-Buenos días, Tachibana. Enseguida prepararé el desayuno.

-No, está bien por mí. Gracias, pero ya desayuné. Estoy saliendo justo ahora.

-Ya veo... adiós entonces. ¡Ah, cierto!- recordó algo importante- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo debería ser la ''guardería adecuada'' que Kyouya mencionó anoche en la cena?

-Mmmh... Creo que se refería a que tiene que tener buena seguridad, pero eso no es tan importante ya que yo estaré constantemente dando vueltas por ahí; buenos profesores, que estén dispuestos a cuidar a personas de la clase alta, en ocasiones pueden ser caprichosos ¿sabe?...

-''¿Caprichosos?¿Los ricos? Noooo... ¿cómo cree?´´- pensó sarcásticamente al escucharlo pro luego puso nuevamente atención.

-...Estoy seguro de que las intenciones de Yoshio-sama son que concurran a uno privado y, por supuesto, sus profesores deben hablar japonés.

-Ah... bueno, no será tan difi... ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que hablar japonés?

-Claro, estos niños nunca salieron del país, a Fuyumi-sama no le gustaba eso. No creerá que pueden hablar inglés perfectamente me imagino, Haruhi-sama- el hombre la miró como quien pensaba que estaba frente a alguien más inteligente... o algo así.

-No, no, por supuesto pero ¿Sabe lo que me está pidiendo?- La chica no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza al asunto, como conseguirle una maestra que hablara en otro idioma tan poco común como su lenguaje materno.

-Te estoy pidiendo lo que tienes que hacer ¿O piensas que todos los libros en tu librero son un regalo?- Kyouya estaba justo detrás suyo, un aura negra que parecía salir de su cuerpo lo recorría, Haruhi sintió un escalofrío paralizante al encararlo. ''En realidad, mi padre sí te los regaló. Pero... no tienes porque saberlo'' -Si caminas en los alrededores de la universidad encontrarás la guardería que necesito. Ahora, ve y atiende a esos mocosos que están llamándote desde hace varios minutos.

Haruhi corrió a la habitación de los pequeños, más que para obedecerlo para huir del rey demonio de sangre fría-Dios, es horrendo, nunca lo ví recién levantado desde tan cerca... debería actuar como villano en alguna película de terror, sin duda tendría éxito.''

-Hadu-tan- La voz cansada de Akira la volvió a la realidad, suspiró como quien acaba de despertar de una pesadilla y se percata de que solo estaba dormido. Se acercó a la cunita y los miró con una sonrisa que se borró al notar que sollozaban en silencio. Tenían las mejillas muy rojas y la raíz muy congestionada.

-¡Valla! ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó con ustedes!?- corrió hacia su habitación, tomó su bolso y de allí sacó un termómetro que puso bajo el brazo de Ai primero y luego de Aki.- 38.5° cada uno, si que son coordinados incluso para enfermarse. Pero esto es malo, será mejor ir al doctor, ya mañana me encargaré de su escuela.

-Haruhi- oyó la profunda voz de Kouya a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar que otro escalofrío la recorriera.

-Rey demonio...- susurro nerviosa evitando por todos los medios del mundo mirarle.

-Que grosera.- el joven se puso a su altura. Estaba arreglado y sin duda más despierto- Dudo que sea necesario llamar a un medico siendo que yo ya llevo 5 años estudiando medicina y que estoy bastante adelantado debido a mis calificaciones. Este sería mi último año.

-Lo sé pero no estoy tan loca como para dejarte a cargo de unos niños, ¿Por qué no vas y los inscribes en la guardería y yo me quedo con ellos? Creo que es un resfrío bastante fuerte...- los miró preocupada pero para su sorpresa Kyouya la tranquilizó.

-Solo tienen que acostumbrarse al cambio horario y al nuevo ambiente. Los niños suelen somatizar este tipo de cosas, es algo común.- Al decir eso acarició la manito que Aiko le extendía.- Solo necesitan algún antifebril y ya.

-Ya veo... no creí que supieras tratar niños.-

-Aun no decido en que más me especializaré, tal vez la pediatría sea una buena alternativa-

-Olvídalo o tus pacientes de la mañana quedará con un trauma- esto Haruhi lo dijo muy bajo con la intención de que no la escuchara... pero Kyouya todo lo sabe.

-Gracias por el consejo. Ahora vete antes de que cierre la inscripción.-

-Pero al menos dime donde quieres que los...- Kyouya le cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara- ¡Agh! ¡Eres insoportable!-

...COSAS DE LA VIDA...

Salió la chica a recorrer las distintas zonas que rodeaban la universidad, pero por más que lo intentó no había caso...:

_PEQUEÑA LISTA DE HARUHI CON RESPECTO A LAS GUARDERIAS: _

_Saint Mary Kindergarden: Instituto católico bilingüe y de alto prestigio. Los maestros no tienen buen aspecto. No hablan japonés._

_Smith's Family Kindergarden: Casa de familia muy bien mantenida y agradable. Instituto plebeyo del que Kyouya se reiría en su interior. No hablan japonés._

_''El quincho de Marta'' kindergarden: Al parecer pertenece a extranjeros. Esta bastante alejado a pesar de ser bonito. No hay demasiada seguridad. No hablan japonés._

_The Kindergarden: No confío en nadie de allí. La mujer que me atendió parecía ebria. Los niños estaban cuidados en el sótano. No hablan japonés._

_''My little sun'' Kindergarden: Por fuera es hermoso pero alguien me dijo que no me acerque. La policía anda mucho por allí ¿Tanta seguridad tendrá? mmm... No hablan japonés._

_Aunt's Sally's Kindergarden: Es el lugar perfecto. Seguridad, buena comida, prestigio, pertenece a millonarios, los tutores son agradables pero... ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, KYOUYA, NADIE AQUÍ HABLA EN JAPONÉS!_

Y ese papel le entregaría Haruhi a su jefe antes de asesinarlo por el desastre que de seguro tendría que limpiar en el departamento y, por supuesto, ver que los niños estén bien. Había estado caminando por horas y horas por lo que ya estaba bastante cansado como para soportarlo.

Llegó al edificio, tomó el ascensor ignorando por completo al botones que le dirigió un animado ''Buen día, señora Ootori'' no tenía ánimos ni para desmentir las confusiones que los empleados se habían hecho con respecto a los nuevos inquilinos; y se dispuso a entrar al pent-house.

-''Muy bien 1...2...3''- Abrió y para su sorpresa todo estaba en perfecto orden. Caminó lentamente hasta la habitación de los niños y entró, no había nadie allí. Se asomó a la cuna y miro a los dos gemelos durmiendo tranquilamente tomados de la mano y en mucho mejor estado. Les habían cambiado la ropa y ahora los dos lucían un bonito piyama de tigrecitos. Era difícil distinguirlos excepto por el bonito moño anaranjado que tenía Aiko en el cabello.

-¿Ya regresaste? Te tardaste mucho.- Haruhi se sobresaltó, a Kyouya se le hacía costumbre eso de aparecer tras ella sorpresivamente. Se giro con el seño fruncido y lo encaró lanzándole su libreta de anotaciones. Kyou la leyó rápidamente- ¿Esto es todo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Acaso había más?- la estaba mortificando demasiado.

-¿Nunca se te ocurrió que el Ouran Kindergarden, destinado principalmente a los estudiantes que tienen hijos, que está ubicado dentro del edificio sur universitario, ala norte, sería mejor?

La cara de ''¿Qué demonios?'' que se dibujó en el rostro de Haru era como para fotografiarla- ¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO?!

-¿No conoces el edificio de tu propio colegio?-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-No lo haces ¿Cierto?- Kyouya suspiró.

Y así fue como Haruhi fue obligada a volver a salir y llenar los formularios de inscripción del Ouran Kindergarden.

_Ouran Kindergarden: Seguridad, cercanía (esta dentro de la universidad), profesores amables, amplio rango de actividades. ¡HABLAN JAPONÉS!. Kyouya, si tienes otro capricho pídeselo a Tamaki, a él le gusta caminar por los barrios._

...COSAS DE LA VIDA...

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS. INICIO DE CLASES.

Haruhi y Kyouya caminaban juntos hacia la universidad, no tenía caso ir en auto puesto que eran apenas dos cuadras desde el edificio. Los gemelos lucían sus nuevos trajecitos y iban felices en su coche empujados por la chica que quería mantener distancia del recién levantado joven.

En la entrada de la guardería Akira se abrazó fuertemente a Kyouya que intentaba sacarlo del coche. Aiko hizo lo mismo con Haruhi.- ¡No tedemos id! Mamos todos a univedad.

-No- El rey demonio de sangre fría estaba irritado. Haruhi lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No niños, para ir a la universidad tienen antes que ir al kínder.-

-¿De vedá eso, Kyou-tan?- Los niños miraron al imponente tutor que ellos veían como toda ley y orden. Él suspiro.

-Sí, es verdad. Ahora entren.-

-¡HELLO! I'm Tania and I'll be you new teacher, let´s have fun together.- La aparición repentina de una joven de unos 25 años hablándoles en otro idioma solo logró asustar a los bebes que se prendieron como lapas uno a cada pierna de Kyouya.

-Sorry, but we need the Japanese teacher, miss Yamada, Fuko if I´m right.- Haruhi pidió la maestra japonesa con nerviosismo. Todavía le quedaba atravesar medio campus junto a esa bestia recién levantada.

-¿Oh? ¡Oh! Ok. ¡Fuko!- La mujer, rubia de profundos ojos celestes, se dio vuelta y llamó a una morena que se acerco rápidamente.

-¡Ohayo!, watashi wa Yamada Fuko desu- se inclinó junto a los niños.- Seré su nueva sensei- les dijo con una sonrisa.-

Los gemelos miraron confundidos, primero a Haruhi y luego a Fuko.- ¿Hadu-tan se va?- sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh no, no. Volveré luego de la universidad. A las tres y media estaré aquí lo prometo.- Haruhi se inclino y le dio un abrazo a cada uno.

-Kyou-tan, abazo.- Aiko tironeo del pantalón a su tío que bufó molesto pero no fue capaz de contradecir aquellos ojos de cachorro cien veces más efectivos que los de Tamaki, y ya de por sí era incapaz de no acotar las ideas del rubio cuando los hacía. Abrazó a los gemelos y luego se dirigió a la niñera.

-Ya es tarde, vámonos, Haruhi. Yamada Sensei, se los encargo. Adiós.-

-Adiós- Ambos universitarios se inclinaron respetuosamente delante de la maestra que risueña imitó el gesto, ya había perdido bastante las costumbre orientales. Luego saludaron con la mano a los gemelos.

-¡Adió mama, papa!- Aiko y Akira se taparon la boca con sus manos y corrieron tras su sensei al percatarse de su error, hacia ya mucho que no llamaban a alguien así. Kyouya y Haruhi quedaron momentáneamente petrificados al escucharlos pero los ignoraron y siguieron su camino tan rápido como pudieron separándose el uno del otro en casi un acto reflejo.

No se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba.

**Tan tan tan... el capitulo que viene es dedicado a esta pareja que amo 3 kawaii desu ajajajaj**

**Espero les haya gustado… besos!**


	6. Rumors

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! VOLVIII! PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON! Se que fueron dos largos meces sin aparecer por acá pero tuve mis razones (al menos al principio)  
*Primero que nada se me juntaron varias noches de sábado sin pc.**

***Luego me deprimí porque había pasado un mes y a nadie pareció importarle.**

***Luego mire ciertos fics q por la misma cantidad de caps tienen mas reviws (lo siento pero para mí eso es algo importante) y me volví a deprimir.**

**Pero al final, la nueva comentarista me alegro el dia y me impulso a continuar: KATHA4792 ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A TI (Y A MISAKI, CLARO. IMOUTO, PERDOOON! )**

**Ahora sí: A leer (pero antes: decidí cambiar un poco el rumbo de la historia para hacerlo a mi estilo más común: cosas rápidas pero dramáticas, eso se verá a partir del next chap.)**

CHAPRET 6: RUMORS

Salió disparada rumbo a la universidad, aún no lograba superar la impresión que las palabras de los mellizos le habían provocado…

''Mamá'' había sonado tan bien eso, debía admitirlo; pero ello no quitaba que la turbó sobremanera. No los culpaba, la falta de una madre causa estragos en el corazón de un niño, ella lo sabía perfectamente. Recordó como alguna vez miró con cierta nostalgia a sus compañeras charlando sobre ''el nuevo vestido que mamá me compró'' o ''la deliciosa cena de mamá''; pero ella tuvo un padre que se desvivió por hacer su falta lo más llevadera posible, haciendo el papel de madre/padre tan bien que incluía vestuario –rió al pensar en ello-, a diferencia de los pequeños bajo su cuidado.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarse un poco y entró al enorme campus, con anticipación había averiguado sus horarios así que simplemente emprendió rumbo a su salón. En el camino una vos conocida para ella llamó su atención.

-¡Haru! ¡Haruu!- una muchacha de ondulado cabello castaño y ojos azules e colgó de sus hombros en un asfixiante abrazo antes de continuar en perfecto inglés- Querida amiga mía, ¿Cómo te fue en el Japón? ¿Viste a tus amigos? Te ves triste… ¿Te olvidaste de mi ya?- la chica la miro con suplica.

-¡Ah, Daisy!- Haruhi le sonrió- me fue muy bien; si, los vi; no estoy triste; y no, a tu pregunta más importante, no me olvide de ti. ¿Por qué cada vez que me voy crees que te olvido, he?

Daisy McGinty era una irlandesa que Haruhi conoció en su primer año en Boston, cuando aún estaban en secundaria. Al principio no habían tenido demasiada relación pues Haru se entretenía con los hosts pero una vez que Kyouya y Tamaki se graduaron lograron hacerse amigas, claro que no sin cierto recelo de parte de los gemelos, que querían a ''su juguete'' solo para ellos.

-Es porque siempre que vienes te la pasas hablando de ''Hikaru esto'' ''Kaoru aquello'' '' ¡Oh! ¡Y entonces Renge dijo que…!'' ''pero Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai…'' ''¡Y Mei, y Tamaki, incluso Kyouya-sempai!- Mientras hablaba con melodramático tono, Daisy hacía gestos con las manos y daba vueltas imitando los gestos que reconocía de los amigos de su compañera.

-Y o te olvides de Casanova, o como sea.- Una tercera persona, esta vez un chico, se unió sin ser invitado a la conversación.

-¡Hey! Yo no soy así.- se defendió Haruhi haciendo un gesto de disgusto.- Hola, Ethan.-

-Es que no te das cuenta, generalmente eres reservada pero cuando regresas de china sueles hablar hasta por los codos de tus amigos. Hola, china, ha pasado tiempo.

Haruhi suspiró resignada, hacía tiempo había renunciado a que Ethan comprendiera que ella no era china, sino japonesa. El apodo le había quedado marcado ya.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, Ethan?- Preguntó Daisy apartándose de él con un gesto de fingido fastidio.

-No, molestarlas es más divertido que cualquier otra cosa. Como no estuvieron en mi cumpleaños 23 me desquitaré ahora.-

Haruhi rodó los ojos, Ethan le recordaba a dos perversos peli rojos.-Pues yo si tengo cosas que hacer, vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde.- Habló luego soltándose del agarre de su amigo y poniéndose nuevamente en marcha.

-¡Wa! ¡China aguafiestas! Se quejó él entonces, antes de seguir a las chicas.

…

Las clases los primeros días pasan rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Haruhi ya estaba dirigiéndose al comedor junto a sus dos amigos.

El ambiente se sentía extraño, un murmullo general se escuchaba en el edificio y las miradas parecían posarse constantemente en ellos.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo?- Daisy, que podía ser fácilmente considerada una chusma, reconoció pronto el aire de chisme que recorría la facultad. Intentó por todos los medios averiguar algo de información pero se le hacía difícil considerando que cuando intentaba acercarse estos se callaban; y sus amigos no eran de gran ayuda, Ethan estaba distraído mirando a los chicos nuevos, a ver si conseguía un nuevo ligue –después de todo, era abiertamente homosexual- y a Haruhi, por su parte, realmente no le importaban un pepino las habladurías escolares.

Pero un nombre conocido llegó a los oídos de esta perfecta espía universitaria: ''Ootori'', no se equivocaba, ese nombre fue nombrado en más de una ocasión. Su interés creció aún más.

En otra parte de la uni, más propiamente la sección de medicina, los chismes eran todavía más asentados y eran menos disimulados, aún estando el protagonista de ellos en los alrededores aumentando así su enojo más y más.

Kyouya estaba furioso, se había despertado más temprano de lo que se había acostumbrado en vacaciones, Haruhi lo había obligado a cambiar los pañales de Akira y a vestir a Aiko y encima de ello la escena de la guardería. Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso ¡Lo habían llamado papá! ¡A él! ¿Cómo pudieron? Sumando todo le quedaba la cara embobada de Haruhi, lo único que faltaba era que a ella le haya gustado la idea. Y para peor ¡no le había molestado realmente!

Eso era lo que tenía tan alterado al pobre hombre, esas palabras le sonaron tan cálidas en su mente que de un momento a otro se encontró pensando si así se sentirían las personas cuando sus hijos los llaman por primera vez. Durante horas pensó en cómo había reaccionado su difunta hacía años madre cuando él dijo ''mamá'' por vez primera (su padre estaba descartado de su pensamiento completamente) o, en un doloroso recuerdo, como Fuyumi lo llamó llorando de alegría en aquel momento, hacía como año y medio, en que sus gemelos reclamaron su atención con esa simple palabra.

Suspiró. Algo estaba dando molestas vueltas entre los estudiantes y estaba seguro de haber oído su apellido al menos una o dos veces.

Fulminó con la mirada a los chicos sentados a su alrededor y estos se callaron congelados por el miedo. Pasando junto a ellos se deleito al ver como se movían dejando el camino libre.

-Debemos dejar de hablar sobre el demonio, parece que tiene orejas hasta en el…-

-¡SHHHHHHHHHH! ¡CALLATE!- Esas palabras cerraron la conversación y Kyouya supo que sin duda él era el tema.

A medida que caminaba rumbo a la cafetería atravesando medio campus siguió escuchando los murmullos que callaban al aparecer él en escena, sin duda, se estaba hartando y tomaría cartas en el asunto.

La campana anuncio el fin de las clases ese día. Haruhi suspiró algo cansada.

-Oye, china- le habló Ethan cuando salían- Daisy y yo iremos al centro comercial un rato a ver si encontramos algo de ropa nueva para este año ¿Quieres venir?

-Ah, lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer…- Haruhi respondió buscando a Kyouya con la mirada, odiaba admitirlo pero había olvidado cómo llegar a la guardería desde ese punto del edificio.

-¿Una cita?- Sus dos amigo casi se le tiran encima en ese instante.

-No, no. Trabajo, chicos. Luego prometo salir con ustedes.- les sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo.

-Awww es tan tierna.- el chico le revolvió los cabellos.- A veces olvido que es una pequeña becada que debe trabajar para subsistir…- Haru lo fulminó con la mirada y el tragó en seco.-Este…. Daisy, vámonos ya, creo que hoy esta Mark en la tienda de música y enserio quiero ver cuánto se bronceo en sus vacaciones ¿Sabías que estuvo en Sudamérica?…- huyó cuán rápido pudo de la molesta japonesa.

Haruhi suspiró y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?-la conocida voz de su ex-sempai la detuvo.

-A buscar los niños a la guardería ¿A dónde más?

-Eso está para el otro lado, Haruhi.-

-Ah… cierto.- Lo pasó por al lado sin mirarlo, no tenía en lo más mínimo ganas de soportarlo ahora. Deseo haber ido con sus amigos, pero claramente ya era tarde.

Caminaron en silencio hasta encontrarse en la entrada del pequeño jardín sin poder evitar pensar en la escena de la mañana.

-¡Hadu-tan! ¡Kyou-tan!- La voz de los pequeños los despertó de sus ensueños propios.

Aki saltó a brazos de su niñera y su hermana a los de su tío.- Miniedon, de vedá.- comentó riendo la pequeña.

-Pues claro, Aki-chan- le sonrío Haruhi- lo prometimos, ¿no?

-Shi…-el pequeño correspondió el gesto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué dudaron?- Kyouya pregunto como si hablara con niños mucho mayores pero los bebes parecieron completamente entenderlo y dejaron atónitos a ambos adultos cuando respondieron al unisonó con un aire de tristeza:

-Mama tamben ijo que minia ponto.

Haru perdió por completo el habla y busco ayuda en su compañero pero este parecía estar igual de turbado a pesar de su semblante serio.

-Eso… niños…no es…- La chica buscaba que responder pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-Su madre…- Kyouya ya estaba por comenzar una explicación muy detallada sobre el paradero de los muertos pero fue interrumpido por Ai; los gemelos no habían acabado de expresarse aún

-Pedo aoda no impota poque temos nevos papa y mama ¿ne?

-¿Nuevos papá y mamá?

-Hadu-tan y Kyou-tan…- la niña les regalo la más dulce de sus sonrisas. Kyouya y Haruhi negaron suavemente al tiempo que suspiraban, lo natural era dejar que pensaran o que quisieran ahora.

Sin embargo, para que todo el asunto quedara olvidado, llevaron a los pequeños al parque un rato (idea de Haruhi, obviamente). Mientras jugaban en el arenero Kyouya aprovecho para dirigirse a su subordinada:

-Haruhi, a partir de mañana tu llevaras a los gemelos al kinder sola.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? ¡Hicimos un trato!- Debido a la falta de interés del mayor en cuidar de sus sobrinos, Haruhi había dejado bien en claro que al menos debía de acompañarla a dejarlos en la guardería, después de todo; y su repentino cambio de idea la molesto.

-No te acalores, yo me encargaré de llevarlos a casa. Pero llevar juntos un par de niños a ese lugar da espacio a rumores innecesarios.

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer algún inútil se tomó la molestia de comunicar a un grupo indeterminado de alumnos el hecho de que-aquí paró y de la nada salió Tachibana con una grabadora profesional en la mano que reprodujo el siguiente mensaje- ''¡Parece que Fujioka, de abogacía, mantiene una relación en completo secreto con el magnate heredero Ootori Kyouya, último año en medicina! ¡Y ESO NO ES TODO! Los vieron llegara a la guardería de la universidad con dos pequeños ¡DEBEN DE SER SUS HIJOS! ¿Quién habría pensado que Ootori andaría con una becada? ¡Y peor aún! ¡Que tienen hijos! Esa uso una buena táctica, deberías intentarlo Carin, por qué no vas detrás de…''- Y aquí se corto una conversación entre dos desconocidas.

-No creí que te dejaras influenciar por cosas así- Haruhi comento como si nada.

-Oh, me importa poco. Pero no puedo permitir que se arruine mi reputación por cosas como esa, si algo así se filtrara en los medios tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones…

-Supongo… aunque admito que me sorprendió un poco. ¿Cómo piensas parar el rumor? No espera…-se llevo una mano a la frente- No me importa.- Tras eso se fue a jugar con Akira y Ai, que ya buscaban la manera de escabullirse.

Kyouya sonrió al mirarla, había pensado en beneficiarse un poco del rumor pero hubo una cosa que lo detuvo. Por supuesto, nadie tenía que saberlo…

FLASH BACK

-¡OOOOOOOTOOOORIII!- Una chica rubia lo detuvo en el medio del vació pasillo mientras buscaba información. La reconoció como la medio loca amiga de Haruhi, una que constantemente reclamaba ser mejor que los chicos allá en Japón.- ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡NO TE CREEAS QUE EXPARCIENDO RUMORES ASÍ LOGRARÁS QUE HARU SE SEPARE DE NOSOTROS Y VUELVA A ESTAR SOLO CON USTEDES, ESTUPIDOS NIPONES! ¡AHORA ES NUESTRA AMIGA, SOLO NUESTRA! ¿HIJOS? ¿NO PUDISTE PENSASAR EN ALGO MEJOR? ¡COMO SI CREYERAMOS QUE ELLA IBA A TENER HIJOS ESCONDIDOS DE ALGUNO DE USTEDES! ¡JA! ¡NO! ¡ELLA VUELVE SIEMPRE CAMBIADA DE SUS VIAJES PERO ESO NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER! ¡ ¡YA ME ENCARGUE DE SOLUCIONAR TODO! ¡MUERETE TÚ Y TODO EL HOST CLUB!-la chica era ''un poco'' posesiva para con la única amiga que realmente tenía.

-…- como si nada, se volteo y continuo reuniendo información, aunque ahora sabía por dónde venía la cosa.

FIN DE FLAH BACK

-Tal vez logre algo interesante de esto…- y el rey demonio de sangre fría sonrió con suficiencia a la vez que un reflejo malicioso cruzaba por sus lentes mirando por enésima vez el mensaje que su padre le había enviado.

**Y eso fue todo por hoy. De nuevo disculpen la tardanza juro que no volverá a pasar! Nos leemos pronto. Mmm… ¿Saben? La actitud de Kyouya se me hizo medio Tsundere en este cap XD**

**Besoooooos**

**HIKA!**


	7. La carta de Pandora

**CHAOOOO! Aqui Hika! vengo a traerles dolor en sus pechos ajjajajaj (no no de la menera pervertida) sino que volvi a mis antiguas andadas… EL DRAMA! jajajajajaja pero bra comedia… XDD bueno… sufran! sufrana mucho!**

**Para aclarar: las razones por las que puedo llegar a tardar en actualizar en estos días son: escuela, yaoi (sip, me vicie mucho con este sexi genero aiiii shingiku nakamura-samaaaa la amoooo!) a alguna le gusta el yaoi ? jejejjeje este fic tendrá un poco mas adelante…se los ADVIERTO, por eso Ethan es gay… :p a si y con el yaoi sigue mi nueva obsesion… HETALIA! SASDDADDAS Bueno, eso…bye!**

**Capitulo 7: La carta de Pandora **

Kyouya releyó aquellos papeles enviados por su padre por enésima vez. Todo el asunto de los rumores ocurrido dos semanas atrás había sido efectivamente detenido por una enfurecida Daisy que reclamaba su posición como ''mejor amiga'' y por ende mejor informada que el resto. Pero eso no evito que el joven ricachón le sacara cierto provecho, comenzando por que jamás negó realmente que él y Haruhi tuvieran hijos o algún tipo de relación y eso llegó a oídos de su padre.

Unos golpes a la puerta de su estudio lo distrajeron de aquella carta escrita por puño y letra de su padre.-Kyouya, la cena está servida.- le dijo su amiga-empleada.

Recogió todo y se dirigió al comedor sorprendiéndose al ser residido con una mesa puesta solo para dos y una Haru con el entrecejo fruncido. Busco a sus sobrinos con la mirada. La chica, interpretando su gesto habló con cierta molestia- Te llamé hace como 45 minutos para que me ayudaras a alimentar a los niños porque caían de sueño pero viendo que estabas tan ocupado Tachibana-san se encargó de Ai en tu lugar. ¿Sabes? Si te tomaras un rato para observarlos como nos observabas a nosotros en secundaria podrías percatarte que ella come tranquila y sin problemas a diferencia de su hermano y que en 10 minutos puedes acabar con su alimentación. Como sea, Tachibana-san cenó y se los llevo a su cuarto.

-Y ¿Tu no cenaste?- Pregunto mirándola algo incrédulo

-No soy tan egoísta como para dejarte cenando a solas siendo que tú pagas la comida…

-''Así que todo era por la comida de cualquier modo''- A Kyouya le hubiera encantado suspirar pero permaneció silencioso pensando en el enviado de su padre y mirando los movimientos de ella con atención.

Haruhi solo estaba sirviendo como cada día y se sentó frente a él, como cada día pero esa noche todo tomo un significado nuevo para el joven pelinegro.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Kyouya,**_

_**No espero que las habladurías que han llegado a mis oídos sean realidad y por ello debo de solicitar la confirmación acerca de ellas por tu parte. ¿Qué clase se relación mantienes con Fujioka-san en estos momentos?**_

_**Sin importar tu respuesta presta atención a lo siguiente y tómalo en cuenta como una condición para tu futura herencia: **_

_**La presencia de la señorita en mi bufet de abogados personal se encuentra entre mis planes tras una exhaustiva investigación de su desempeño académico y laboral; sin embargo no es solo eso lo que me lleva a redactar este mensaje.**_

_**Planeo unir este pequeño diamante en bruto a las joyas preciosas de nuestro ajuar personal sin embargo las costumbres de nuestras sociedades no concuerdan con las cuales esta niña ha crecido, te la encargo desde tu posición en tanto me permito acercarme a su curiosa familia.**_

_**En otras palabras: enamórala y cásate con ella en el plazo de dos años máximo. **_

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**Ootori Yoshio-**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Kyouya pensaba en eso mientras continuaba cenando, algo incomodo ante la sensación de no saber qué decir. Sus sentimientos por Haruhi se habían disipado cuando ella salía con Tamaki, o al menos eso creía, pero la repentina a carta de su padre lo descolocó un poco y revolvió sus sentimientos enterrados. ¿Casarse? ¿Con ella? Eso no fue lo que se le cruzó por la mente en aquel tiempo, no. De hecho, cuando Honey lo obligo a confesarse el dijo que no se casaría con alguien que no pudiera llevar el apellido Ootori.

Pero ahora le pedían que le diera el apellido… esto parecía una comedia romántica barata.

-¡ouya!… ¡Kyouya!- La chica lo miraba entre preocupada y molesta

-¿Ha? Discúlpame, Haruhi. ¿Qué decías?

-¿Paso algo malo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tú no eres de los que anda distraído…-

-Bueno…eso no es algo que realmente deba importarte…

-Bien.- Haruhi rodó los ojos, ese comportamiento frio le era realmente fastidioso- Pero… ¿sabes? A todos nos gustaría que confiaras más en tus amigos… si es que lo somos.

Kyouya quedo mirándola durante unos segundos luego sonrió con suficiencia- Valla, me alegra que se preocupen por mi... –

-¿Por qué eres tan irónico?- ahora la profunda mirada lo estudiaba, seria, dulce, preocupada. Haruhi tenía la gran facultad de saber los cambios producidos en cada uno de sus ex compañeros de club, todos le resultaban como un libro abierto; Kyouya, como Mori, le era un poco más difícil pero sabía percibir sus cambios de actitud. El pelinegro la miro abriendo levemente sus ojos por la sorpresa, gesto que ella no ignoró, pero recupero su seriedad en menos de un segundo.

Levantándose de la mesa la miró unos segundos – Haruhi…- la llamó y ella se concentró en el – ¿Qué deseas para tu futuro?-

-¿He?- La castaña lo miró confundida, no comprendía por qué salía con eso de la nada

-No, nada… olvídalo. Buenas Noches- y sin decir nada más Kyouya salió de la habitación y se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto.

-Buenas noches…-

_COSAS DE LA VIDA_

Al día siguiente era sábado, por lo tanto no había clases y Kyouya creyó que podría dormir un poco más para despejar su mente pero un escándalo matutino lo despertó y no del mejor humor que digamos.

Con un aura violeta a su alrededor abrió la puerta y dirigió su mirada al living encontrándose unas figuras familiares desayunando junto a Haru y los gemelos-

-Uenos ías, pap… Kyou-tan- Saludaron los gemelos desde sus sillitas altas por supuesto no recibiendo respuesta alguna pero si logrando un aura aun mas oscura al casi llamarlo ''papá''.

-¡KYAAA QUE TERNURA!- Y las ''figuras'' lo rodearon mirándolo con brillo en sus ojos –¡Primo, ellos te iban a decir ''papá''! – Al parecer a las gemelas, Katy y Flor, se les había dado por una reunión familiar en la mañana de un bello día libre.

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos acá?- Kyouya las miró prácticamente echando veneno con su dulce humor

-¡Hay, primo! Vinimos a visitar a nuestros ahijados, ¿Hay algún problema con ello? Sabes, todavía recordamos como quitarte ese humor de gato mojado- una mirada maliciosa apareció en el rostro de las chicas tras las palabras de Florence, tan idéntica que asustó incluso a Haruhi.

-No funciona eso conmigo, ya no más.- El joven estaba que asesinaba a alguien.

-¿Enserio?- Y ante la atónita mirada de una plebeya inocente y dos bebes aún más inocentes, las hermanas tomaron el jarrón de agua que había sobre la mesa con bonitas y decorativas flores para volcar su contenido directamente sobre su iracundo pariente- Vamos a ver si no se te va el enojo, ¡BOLUDO!- Era tan divertido haber aprendido español en la argentina, nunca les faltaba insultos.

-¡ HIJAS DE-$%&%$%$·%! – Kyouya salió disparado a su cuarto metiéndose al baño y dando un promedio de fuerza de alrededor de 1000 kg. Por cada portazo.

Los bebes miraron todo con impresión, jamás se imaginaron que su tío fuera capaz de comportarse asi-Hadu-tan…- llamo Akira a su niñera que aun no salía del shock- ¿Qué significa $%·$$$...- pero fue interrumpido por tres unisonitas voces femeninas adultas

-¡NO REPITAS ESO SHIDOU OOTORI AKIRA-KUN!- Y e pobre angelito se cayó, por primera vez alguien le decía su nombre completo.

Unas horas después las gemelas decidieron llevarse a los niños a dar una vuelta para que Haruhi pudiera dedicar tiempo a sus estudios puesto que el lunes tenía el primer examen del año, por lo que la muchacha se fue a la biblioteca central.

Kyouya, que al parecer se había calmado con la doble ducha, se dedico a pensar que hacer con el pedido de su padre. Mientras pensaba en ello, recibió una llamada bastante inesperada…

-Kyouya…-

-¿Yuiichi? Se sorprendió al oir la voz de su hermano mayor del otro lado de la línea

-Soy yo. Dime…. ¿recibiste la carta de padre?

-¿He? Si…

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?- Parecía ansioso

-No se… ¿Acaso te preocupa que tu hermanito acabe por ser el sucesor?- Le pregunto Kyouya irónico mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¡No seas imbécil! ¿Estás con la plebeyita de cuarta esa?- Kyouya de repente sintió su sangre hervir un poco pero se contuvo de demostrarlo.

-Ella no está aquí… ¿Qué mierda quieres, Yuiichi?

-Ve y búscala rápido si te interesa un poco…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Sabes? Un buen líder nunca balbucea-

-Maldición, Kyouya! Cuida a tu novia esa de los Fushikawa- A sí que su hermano también había oído los rumores… espera…

-¿Los Fushikawa? ¿Qué Pasa con esos?- Los Fushikawa eran la segunda empresa farmacéutica líder, constantemente en su sombra, muy conocidos por su estrecha relación con ciertas familias Yakuza.

-Padre había arreglado una especie de entrevista matrimonial con la hija mayor del matrimonio, pero tu estúpida supuesta relación acabo por darle ideas idiotas a padre y desecho sus antiguos planes. Los Fushikawa estaban furiosos contigo

-Y que quieres piensas que harán?

-Van detrás de la chica…

Repentinamente Kyouya cayó en la cuenta de todo corto la llamada y corrió hacia la biblioteca marcando su número.

Al llegar busco en cada rincón sin encontrarla, llamó a sus primas pero estas dijeron que Haru se había ido por su cuenta. La chica continuaba sin responder. Regresó a casa pero tampoco la encontró.-¡Tachibana!-

-¿Señor?

-¡Envía a todos los equipos cercanos y localicen a Haruhi, tienen una hora máximo!

-¡Hai!- Tachibana no espero ni a comprender la situación, si su jefe estaba alterado algo sucedía. Y Haruhi le caía demasiado bien, en pocos minutos estaba comandando una misión de localización.

-Haruhi… Por favor…que estés bien…- Las gemelas se unieron pronto a la búsqueda contactando a sus novios, como miembros de la alta sociedad, conocían el peligro en ql que estaba ella… las horas comenzaban a pasar.

_COSAS DE LA VIDA_

HORAS ATRÁS:

Haruhi salió de la biblioteca con la intención de unirse a sus amigas en el parque mientras caminaba diviso una extraña camioneta oscura que cruzaba cerca de ella pero ni le prestó atención hasta que…

-¡Fujioka Haruhi!- se volteo mal escuchar su nombre y de la nada alguien la tomo poniendo un trapo empapado en alguna extraña sustancia en su rostro…

-''Chicos… ayuda''-

**Y aquí les arruino la existecia una semana :D jejejejeje pobre Haru T_T que le van a hacer=? buneo, como ni yo lo se…**

**me disculpo por las apresuradas cosas y el repentino cambio en la temática pero si querían que siguiera con esto tenia que retomar a mi estilo… si tengo un estilo porque soy especial (?**

**como sea…. espero q igual les guste!**

**Bye!**


End file.
